Feather In the Wind
by faintedroses
Summary: Syaoran and the group has landed in a world with more power that Mokona has ever sensed before. Sakura's feathers are plenty in just one small city-Tomoeda.They finally meet Syaoran's and Sakura's counterparts. Full summary inside.
1. Mirror

Hey! I'm back! After very long...Sorry ^^;

This is my new story! This is a Tsubasa and Cardcaptor crossover story.

~In this story, pretend there is no such thing as the clone Syaoran and Sakura and Syaoran searching for the feathers _are_ the real ones. Plus it takes place in CCS's Sakura and Syaoran's world. Due to some facts in the manga "xxxHoLic," I think the world they live in, is the same as Watanuki and Yuko, the dimensional witch. Let's pretend they don't in this story.

~Please excuse the fact that some japanese honorifics are wrong. Enjoy.~

**~Summary:**

Syaoran and the group has landed in a world with more power that Mokona has ever sensed before. Sakura's feathers are plenty in just one small city-Tomoeda. They finally meet Syaoran's and Sakura's couterpart who help them search for the feathers and show them hospitality. Who knows...they might fall in love!

~**Couples:**

SyaoranxSakura

ShaoranxSakura

KuroganexTomoyo

EriolxTomoyo

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.**

Onwards to the Story!**  
**

* * *

**Feather In The Wind**

**_A Tsubasa and Cardcaptor Crossover_**

**Chapter 1 - Mirror**

"We arrived in the next world!"

"You freaking furball! Why can't you ever land us in a comfortable position?"

"Aw...don't be so rough on Mokona, Kuro-rin."

"Hime? Are you alright." Syaoran asked his beloved princess while helping her up with his support.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura answered, brushing the dirt off her dress. The group has landed in a new world. They have have landed in what seems like a park. Kurogane has landed at the bottom of a penguin slide with Fai and Mokona on top of him. Syaoran and Sakura were dropped in the sandbox.

"What world have we landed in this this time?" Fai questioned. The group stood up and checked their surroundings. Syaoran walked to the front of the park and checked the signed. He brushed his fingers against it while he concentrated on the characters.

"To-mo-ed-a park." He read.

"Wow! Syaoran-kun! You can read it!" Sakura said in excitement and surprise.

"It's similar to the alphabet I used back home." Syaoran smiled, feeling appreciated.

"Ehhh..."Fai said. He put his hand on his forehead and looked acrossed the horizon."We better find a place to stay, its getting darker."

Syaoran looked at a distant building. It was a school. He looked toward the clock tower on the west side."But it seems likes it's only 2:30 in this world," he stated.

Kurogane looked up to the sky."Rain clouds are building up." Lightning was seen in the distance and lightning was heard.

"Hoe!" Sakura and Mokona grabbed onto each other.

"Hime!" Syaoran ran to Sakura's side. Rain started to fall. Syaoran and the group ran under the penguin slide.

"This is ridiculous..."Kurogane mumbled.

"Mokona?" Syaoran looked at the white creature on Sakura's lap,"Is there a feather in this world?"

"Mokona thinks so!" Mokona jumped from Sakura's lap to Syaoran's,"There's an incredible power here! Its bigger than any other world we've been to!" Mokona stretched its little hands the farthest apart to exaggerate. The group looked surprised. "Stronger than Edonis or Piffle or any!"

Thunder cracked again. Sakura whimper as she held on to Syaoran's arm,"Syaoran-kun...I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Hime,"Syaoran said, smiling down at Sakura,"I will protect you." Sakura flashed a smile back and snuggled closer to against Syaoran, a faint blush appearing on both their cheeks.

Kurogane grunted while Fai smile at the sight. Fai then turned to Mokona,"Do you mean its possible there's more than one feather?"

Mokona nodded,"Oh, for sure! There should be at least 3!"

Syaoran had a slight frown on his face._'Is it possible for so many feathers to in one world at a time?'_

"Here's a thought," Kurogane spoke up,"Maybe's something's attracting it."

Fai chuckled,"Looks like Kuro-daddy wants to help after all!" He exclaimed poking Kurogane.

"What the-?"Kurogane shouted,"Stop touching me!"

"Maybe its another power..."Sakura whispered.

"Sakura's righty right!" Mokona jumped up and down."There's another very strong power source. Two power sources actually! Possibly more!" Mokona exclaimed.

Syaoran looked out at the rain,"That means we got a lot of work to do..."

A bell rang from the school in the distance.

* * *

_Brrrrrr-rrrriingggggggggggggg_

_'Finally...'_Sakura thought as she stuffed her notebook into her bag.

"Sakura-chan," a high voice came from her right.

Sakura turned her head."Yes, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I can't walk home with you today..."She sighed,"I have to meet my music teacher."

Sakura shook her head."Nu-uh, its alright, Tomoyo."

"She'll still have me to walk with her." A voice came from behind them.

Sakura blushed softly and turned to flash a smile at her boyfriend._'Yea...I still have Syaoran.'_

Sakura couldn't help but smile as they walked hand in handon their way home. Syaoran was super kind to hold the umbrella for her. Not one single drop of rain got on her. She listened to the pitter patter of the rain as they walked out the school gates and into the streets. They have been dating for some time now. For 9 months. After they captured the Hope card, Syaoran had decided he couldn't leave Sakura's side, in case of other dangers. She took a glance at Syaoran. His face - always so determined and protective. His eyes - sparkling with love. His lips...

_'HOE! Baka Sakura! I'm only in the 6th grade!'_ Sakura knocked that thought out of her head._ But still_... She has overheard many of her fellow classmates talking about dating and kissing since the 4th grade. Even when she liked Yukito-san, it never crosed her mind. But now that she was 12...she started to wonder...How would a first kiss feel like? She softly shook her head. She shouldn't think about it. In a month it will be summer vacation. The only reason it was raining was because it was another summer thunderstorm.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked with a worried look on his face,"Are you alright? You looked space out.

She smiled softly,"Yeah...I'm alright." She was silent for a moment. "Hey...Syao?" She whisped shyly. "Can we stop by the park?"

Syaoran blushed. She had just called him 'Syao.' But wait, what?

"B-but its raining," he stuttered, not wanting to disappoint her.

She smiled."Yea, I know...but still..."

She recalled what a couple of girls were talking about last week.

_'Every girl imagines her first kiss in the rain...'_

Sakura and Syaoran reached the park. As they turned into the entrance, they felt a strong wave of magical power. Then they froze, because of what stood before them.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hime,"Syaoran apologized to Sakura as he stood in the rain with Kurogane,"The inns nearby are full. Plus we couldn't find a way to earn money."

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled. She looke up from under the slide,"It's not your fault." Syaoran smiled back at her.

"Come on in Syaoran, Kuro-puu," Fai said,"Its cold out there."

"Super, super cold!" Mokona repeated. Kurogane sat down under the slide while Syaoran stood in the rain.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura questioned why he didn't want to come under the slide.

Syaoran shook his head,"Its okay, Hime. Its refreshing out here. Plus the rain is lighter."

Sakura crawled out from under the slide and stood next to Syaoran. It was lighter. There were also no more thunder within earshot. She giggled. She spread her arms and spun around.

"Hime!" Syaoran yelled as she slipped on a puddle. Syaoran reached his arms out and caught her. Syaoran had her arms around her waist and Sakura had her hands against his chest.

"Arigatou. Syaoran-kun." She smiled.

Syaoran blushed and returned her smile.

Footsteps were heard.

Both Syaoran and Sakura faced the park entrance. Syaoran froze. Sakura gasped.

* * *

Okay! That's the end of this story!

Hope you enjoyed! It took me 3 hours to write this!

Please review!

Look forward to the next chapter!

Byebye!


	2. First Meeting

I'm back! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews. Honestly, I didn't think I would get any reviews at all. ^^: I'm gonna try to make this ending better because the last ending was kinda suckish xP.

But this chapter would've been up sooner but I when I was typing this, my computer shut down, so sorry. It's shorter than I expected it to be.

~Please excuse the fact that some japanese honorifics are wrong. Enjoy.~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.**

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Feather In The Wind**

**_A Tsubasa and Cardcaptor Crossover_**

**Chapter 2 - First Meeting**

_The rain lessened._

"Sakura...?" Shaoran tilted his head to the side in confusion. He raised his finger and pointed to the Sakura by his side and then pointed to the two people in front of him. He leaned over to Sakura's ear,"Did The Create and The Mirror get loose again?"

Sakura slowly shook her head,"Don't look at me."

* * *

Syaoran let go of Sakura, but kept his sight on the two kids in front of them.

"Syaoran-kun, who are they?" Sakura whisper softly.

Syaoran shook his head,"I'm not sure, hime."

* * *

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Sensing the tension, Fai and Kurogane got out from under the slide.

"FOUR OF THE KIDS?" Kurogane shouted in surprise.

"Heh..." Fai said, also surprised,"Mini Syaoran and Sakura."

_The rain stopped._

Mokona jumped out Kurogane's coat.

"What? You were in the whole time?" Kurogane yelled.

"Huhuhu, it's one of Mokona's super techniques!" Mokona exclaimed. It bit Kurogane.

"HEY!" Kurogane yelled once again.

"But that's not it important right now!" It jumped onto Syaoran's shoulder,"Syaoran, Mokona sense very strong power from those two!" It pointed to Mini Syaoran and Sakura."

Hearing that, Shaoran dropped the umbrella went in front of Sakura and widened his hands out. He and Sakura exchanged looks. The four people and the white talking bunny were strange, but knew that Shaoran and Sakura had magical powers. There was no telling what their motives are.

"Mokona," Syaoran said, eyes still locked on the two kids,"Is the wavelength the same as the feather?"

Mokona raised it's ears. It concentrated. Its ears dropped,"Nu-uh. But its similar to Clow's magic!"

Shaoran and Sakura had suprised looks on their faces. How did they know about Clow Reed?

Sakura closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and made her way to the two kids.

"HIME!" Syaoran shouted and went after her.

She turned and faced him. She smiled,"It's okay. They won't hurt us."

"But Hime...,"Syaoran recalled what Mokona said about their strong power,"...hai."

She and Syaoran walked over to the two kids.

Shaoran watched their every move, but Sakura had the feeling that they weren't bad people.

Soon, Sakura and Syaoran were right next to them.

Sakura bent down to two kids' face level.

She smiled,"Hello."

_The sun came out._

* * *

Shaoran didn't reply. Sakura sighed and pushed Shaoran out of the way. She bowed downed to the pretty lady that looked much like herself,"Hello."

Shaoran bumped into the guy that had a similar appearence to his,"Hello." He said politely.

Shaoran looked over at Sakura and the other lady. She looked like she had no intention of hurting his girlfriend. He sighed and face the guy, he felt like he was looking in the mirror. He bowed,"Hello."

"Hello-puu Mini Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. It grabbed on to Shaoran's face.

It was quiet again.

The whole group sweatdropped.

"M-Mokona,"Syaoran stuttered.

"AH!" Shaoran started to scream,"Get this furball off me!" He went into a crazy frenzy trying to pull Mokona off his face.

Kurogane scoffed,"You see, the little kid agrees with me. The thing's a furball."

Mokona jumped off of the 'Mini Syaoran's' face. Doing this made Shaoran fall into a puddle. Mokona frowned."Mokana's no furball!" Mokona is Mokona!"

"All little talking annoyances are furballs," Shaoran muttered.

"Shaoran!" Sakura yelled and ran over to help her boyfriend,"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright,"Shoaran blushed as he looked up to see Sakura's worried face. He stood up as Fai and Kurogane walked over to the group.

Fai introduced the group,"Hello, my name is Fai D. Flourite, but you can call me Fai for short."

Kurogane pushed Fai out of the so he won't introduce him like some freak,"You can call me-"

"Kuro-puu!"Mokona completed Kurogane's sentence.

"KU-RO-GA-NE!"Kurogane shouted, pulling Mokona's ears.

"And that is Syaoran and Sakura." Fai said pointing to them.

"Syaoran?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"Sakura?" Sakura had the same expression as her boyfriend.

"And from what I heard,"Fai smiled,"You too are also, Syaoran and Sakura. Am I correct?"

* * *

"HOE?"

"So...you guys travel from world to world?" Shaoran asked with a surprised expression.

"Hai," Syaoran nodded.

"And you...are me,"Sakura stated, not sure if she understood what was happening.

"Hai,"the Sakura by Syaoran answered.

The group was sitting on two benches in the park, despite the wetness from the earlier downpour. The two park benches were in front of each other with a small table in between. The travelers on one side, the cardcaptors on another.

"Hoe..."Sakura cried as she held her hand by her head. She has a massive headache.

"And not too sound rude or anything," Fai asked,"You two hold strong magical powers. Right?"

Sakura and Shaoran nodded.

"Mokona knew it!" Mokona cried,"Mokona's always alright!"

Kurogane scoffed,"Of course you are."

Mokona pouted. Then he jumped to 'Mini Sakura.'

He jumped up and down on her lap. "Hold me, hold me!"

Sakura smiled,"Okay."

* * *

"We're traveling world to world in search for Sakura-hime's memory fragments." Syaoran stated.

"Can you please help us?" Sakura begged her other self.

Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other and back at their other selves,"Of course!"

"But you guys need a place to stay right?" Sakura asked the travelers in front of her.

The travelers nodded.

"You can stay at my house."Sakura smiled,"My dad is away, but I can convince my older brother!"

"Arigatou,"Syaoran and Sakura thanked 'Mini Sakura'.

Fai coughed. The attention turned to him.

"Just wondering but..."Fai started,"What kind of magical powers do you have?"

Sakura smiled."I'll explain on the way to my house."

* * *

**YAY! I'M DONE!**

Sorry for the weirdness of this chapter ^^;

At first CCS Sakura and Shaoran were all cautious and then welcoming. It's pretty weird, right? xP

But I hoped you liked it! I hope to see some more reviews! :D

* * *

**xxxNam-niCxxx  
**

Thanks. I took your advice and made CCS 'Syaoran' to 'Shaoran'. As for the Sakuras' names, I'm wondering what would clamp do about it...so I'm not sure about that. But thank for your review!

**Karma Kat 281**

Lol. Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**UminekoKingdomHeartsFan**

Thank you!

**xXSakuraBlossumsXx**

Thank you for your review!**  
**


	3. The Guardian Diety

This chapter came up much later than I expected. Sorry, I haven't went on the computer lately because of school. But I really have been trying to make my chapters longer, but I don't think I'm doing a very good job. ^_^; I have been reading a lot more fanfiction stories than writing them.

But I hope you don't mind that I skipped most of the parts where the CCS characters explain about their powers.

Oh, and as for the names, I've been trying to write this how the clamp writers would. But I figure it would be easier if I just tried jumping to different P.O.V 's. Well, not really different p.o.v.'s, but... yeah... kinda switching to different main characters... This is getting confusing... If you want full details, leave me a note and I'll p.m. you.

But...putting that matter aside... Enjoy this chapter!

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **-** Switching 'Main Characters'

~Please excuse the fact that some japanese honorifics and grammar are wrong. Enjoy.~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.**

Onwards to the Story!

**Feather In The Wind**

_**A Tsubasa and Cardcaptor Crossover**_

**Chapter 3 - The Guardian Diety**

Sakura poked her head through the door into the quiet, yellow house.

"Otou-san? Onii-chan?" She asked as she stepped into her house. Once, she was sure her father wasn't home, she gestured the rest of the group to come in. Her brother already knows about her magical powers, but her brother is strongly overprotected of her and disapproves of any 'strong violence'. But she would need his help on this one.

Her boyfriend and the group of travelers stepped in. She watched her older counterpart closely. Her older counterpart beamed as she stepped into her house.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Syaoran watched his princess look around her younger counterpart's house, taking in the 'kawaii' items.

The hime's counterpart went up to the bottom of the stairs in her home an yelled to no one in particular, "Kero! We're home!"

...

"Kero?"

"_KERO_!"

Syaoran winced at the litttle Sakura-hime's voice. He looked around to see Kurogane clearing out his eardrums and mumbling something about her loud, obnoxious voice and Fai was chuckling at it while rubbing his ears with a smile on his face. Mokona was holding its ears to its body spinning dizzily in circles.

Syaoran heard light footsteps as his youger counterpart walked up to his side.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Shaoran smirked as he walked up to his older self. He turned to look at his older self before he said aloud, "Yah, get use to it." He then turned back to Sakura and a small smile sneaked his way onto his face. He then said in a soft whisper, the smirk still plastered on his face,"Her voice can be _super _deadly at times..."

"I heard that!" Sakura flipped around from the bottom of the stairs to glare at his counterpart. His smirk only grew wider as he stuck his tongue out at her,"You were meant too," was his short and simple reply.

Shaoran saw Sakura pout. He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. Somehow, he always finds a way to make his girlfriend pissed. But she was cuter that way.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

He looked down at his and the princess's counterparts(or as Fai calls prefers to call them, 'Chibi Syaoran' and 'Chibi Sakura') with an amused smile on his face. They were nothing like he and Sakura when they were young… before the feather incident. A small frown appeared on Syaoran's face.

Its been a while since he had really hated anything. But he knew he despised the feather incident. He thought it would be better to just forget about the incident. He tried, but he couldn't forget. He couldn't forget about the incident, their memories, his feelings… but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget. He's not sure if he wants to either. He knew the from on his face deepened. No, he wouldn't frown. Not when Sakura was going through more pain then he was. He quickly covered his sorrowful expression with a smile. Little did he know, on Sakura's part, it looked like he was suffering the most.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The princess slowly looked around her younger counterpart's house. Everything was so cute!

The lamp, the vases, the flowers… her gaze slowly made its way to a picture on a stand near the bookshelf in the kitchen. It was a woman with in a white sundress that flowed down to her knees. She recognized that woman as her mother*. She was holding a bouquet of nadeshiko flowers. Whoever photographed this was very talented.

Seeing the photo of her mother made her recall her last received was a family day. She with her father and mother, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, and Touya. They were at a meadow in a neighboring country. From what she recalled it was pretty far from Clow.

There was someone else too. She just couldn't remember who. All she remembered was that the person, just from being there, brought a smile to her face.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran. She sightly frowned as she noticed the painful expression that clouded his face for a short second. She slowly walked over to him.

"Ne, Syaoran?" Sakura said to Syaoran as she walked over to from her previous spot. She saw him flinch a little, probably because she startled him from his thoughts.

As he turned his body over, Sakura was able to get a clear look at his eyes. Pain. She walked closer to him and cupped his left cheek with her hand.

"I told you this once, and I'll tell you again," Sakura whispered as their eyes locked into a staring session, "Don't hide your pain."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Ah…," Fai had a playful smirk on his face as he looked over to Sakura and Syaoran. He couldn't make out most of the words of their conversation. He saw Syaoran's expression soften up as he raised his right hand and rose it to Sakura's hand and took it in his own. Fai saw him smile before nodding. Both of them had a faint blush on their faces. The blush clearer on Sakura's than it was on Syaoran's.

** -/-/-/-/-/-/-**

He was surprised Sakura's sudden action.

_"Sometimes the heart forgets, but the body remembers,"_ was what Mokona had said a few worlds before.

"Hai," Syaoran replied to what she had told a few seconds before. He couldn't help but smile.

He saw the princess smile back. A slight blush appeared on her face, causing his own to heat up. They both pulled their hands away from the other.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Sakura held her hand up to her chest. She could hear her heart beating. She just hoped Syaoran couldn't.

A scream from her counter part snapped her and Syaoran out of their daze.

"KERO-CHAN! I'VE GOT CAKE!" Her counterpart yelled once again. Sakura looked around and saw the rest of the group and the 'Chibi Syaoran' flinch. She found it odd that her counterpart's loud voice had no effect on her. Maybe because it was her own voice, just louder? Or maybe she had just gotten use to the constant yelling of Fai's, Kurogane's, and Mokona's.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Sakura sighed as she glanced up the stairs again. There was no yellow bundle flying down the stairs.

Maybe it was because Kero decided to take a nap, _like usually,_ or maybe he was too sucked into the video game he was playing, _like usually._ Both options were probably extremely accurate.

She frowned. But usually when she mentioned cake, or any other kind of sweets for that matter, he would zoom downstairs at supersonic speed.

She waited awhile. Still no Kero. Maybe it was because he knew she didn't have any sweets he could literally throw himself into? Nah, whether there was actually any cake or not, whenever he heard the word(even in his sleep), he would come racing down. Maybe he went somewhere?

Sakura turned around to face Shaoran and the strange group of travelers.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and see what's taking so long." She said before she raced up the stairs and to where her room is.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Kero...Kero, Kero..."

Mokona repeated the name to itself* as he pondered on where he had heard that name before. Mokona had made so many friends in so many different worlds that he couldn't remember where he had heard that name before.

"Kero-chan," Mokona said again while standing on night stand placed near the front door,"Think Mokona... think... Where have you heard that name before?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Kero-chan... Think Mokona... Think... Where have you heard that name before?"

Kurogane groaned as he heard the white puffball talk to itself again. It was just talking way too much, even for a Mokona.

He grabbed the white bun by its head as it let a a small scream.

"Why are you talking to yourself, you little freak?" He impatiently ask the white ball in his hands. He wanted to know why it wouldn't shut up.

"Mokona wants to know something." Came its reply.

"If I helped you figure it out would you shut up?" Kurogane wanted to make Mokona shut up, no matter what it takes.

"Yay!" Mokona cheered,"There is a nice man under Kuro-pipi's mask after all!" It beamed.

"Oh, you just shut up."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

He had heard the calls from his mistress, but he had chose to ignore them. His view was focused on the Sakura cards that were glowing on top of Sakura's desk.

He was floating in front of them,sitting criss-cross and his arms folded against his chest, trying to figure out the reason for their shine.

He was deep in thought for a while before deciding to do a fortune-telling. He took out the cards and shuffled them in particular order with his left hand. He then set them up in a certain way.

He flipped over the first card out of the five in the middle row.

_Fiery_. The start of a adventure of quest.

He nodded in understanding before flipping over the second one. He heard Sakura's call for him again, but he simply pretended like he didn't hear it and went on with the reading.

Dream. The sign of a wish or desire that will soon be fulfilled.

Kero was strongly confused now. Out of the many readings he had done with Sakura, Dream had never been in of the options. It is rare for a wish or desire to be granted.

He gave a short hesitation before flipping over the next one.

_Shadow_. The sign of a truth that will soon be uncovered.

Truth, eh? He wondered who's or what's truth that they will discover. He flipped over the fourth one.

_Storm_. The warning of troubles and hardships that will soon be thrown in their directions.

Kero's breath was short in his throat for awhile. What will happen to his mistress in this adventure or quest she is or will be participating in?

He held his breath. The last, but not least, card in the fortune-telling. He flipped it over. He sighed in relief.

Hope. The realization of one's true feelings. The fact that everything will be alright.

He was confused of the fortune. Adventure, desire, truth, hardships, and the realization of feelings. 'Whose feelings?' he wondered. He knew it wasn't Sakura's or the gaki's, that's for sure. Had something already happened that he was no informed of? If that's true, he is going to be really mad at Sakura.

Kero was to deep in thought to hear the door creak open.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Kero!" Sakura yelled as she jumped into her room.

"Wah!" Kero yelled before losing his concentration and fell backwards. Sakura went up to him to see her Sakura cards scattered on her desk.

"Ow..." Kero groaned in pain as he rubbed his head with one paw. The other paw supported his body up.

"Sorry Kero!" Sakura cried before picking him up and placing him on her bed.

"Yeah,"He said as he glared at Sakura," Sorry doesn't cut it"

Sakura pouted and folded her arms across her chest,"It's your fault you didn't come when I called you."

"I was busy!" Kero protested. He stood up,"I was doing a card reading."

Sakura's ears perked up,"Really? For what?"

Kero scoffed,"Oh, so NOW you're interested. I'll tell you about the card reading only after you tell me what made you decide to come up here and disturb my thoughts."

It was like a light bulb flicked on in Sakura's brain as she remembered her first purpose in coming to get Kero in the first place,"Kero! I forgot!" She cried.

She grabbed Kero,"I'll tell you what happened right now that scared the heck out of me and you can tell me what happened with the card reading on the way downstairs."

He nodded,"Deal."

* * *

Shaoran paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. What the heck was taking his girlfriend so long?

The travelers were currently making their selves comfortable on the living room couch, not noticing the worry look on his face.

It has been 10 minute since Sakura had went upstairs to get Kero. 10 WHOLE minutes. And she wasn't down yet.

Should he go up and see what was taking so long? If if does barge in and everything is perfectly fine, it would be embarrassing. Maybe Sakura decided to take a shower. Nah, he didn't her any water running and it was strangely quiet upstairs. Could it be that she is changing? If she is and he barges in... well... Shaoran blushed at the thought.

He heard a door upstairs open. He sighed in relief.

"We're coming!" He heard Sakura yell as he heard her make her way through the hallway. Shaoran looked up the stairs to see Sakura come bounding down, with Kero in her hood, wearing a different outfit. So she DID change.

"What took you so long?" He asked. He knew Sakura only took a few seconds to change, so there has got to be another reason for her delay.

"I called Tomoyo and told her and Kero _everything_," She stressed the word out. Oh...that explains it. Shaoran knew Tomoyo hated being left out of Sakura's cardcaptor festivities.

"Lemme guess,"He rolled his eyes,"She's on her way here right now."

Sakura giggled. "Yup." Then a thoughtful expression came over her face."What do you mean by _long_?" She asked Shaoran,"I only took ten minutes!"

He scoffed,"That's pretty long." Sakura sighed. He never was patient.

"Com' on!" Kero yelled from Sakura's hood. Shaoran almost forgot Sakura's main purpose for her trip upstairs was to fetch Kero,"Get a move on! I wanna see the travelers!" He paused for a while. "I have questions to ask 'em."

Sakura nodded as they began to walk towards the living room.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Mokona's head hurts!" Mokona groaned. It has been trying to remember who Kero is, but it only resulted in a big headache.

"Give it up, snowball," Kurogane told Mokona. He had given up a few seconds after they started.

"Who is Kero...?" Fai asked himself,"Hmmm..."

He had offered to help Mokona after Kurogane proved to be useless. Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona sat a a three-cushioned sofa in the living room(but big enough to fit 5 people), while Sakura and Syaoran sat on separate chairs across from them, a small coffee table in between them.

They heard footsteps as the living room door slid open.

They heard a few gasps.

"You!" Mokona yelled as it caught sight of the yellow bear floating next to Chibi-Syaoran and Chibi-Sakura.

"Kero-chan!" Mokona cried as it bounced of its spot on the sofa to greet the bear which it finally remembered.

"Eh?" Kero gave a confused expression as Mokona jumped him. Mokona knocked him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Do I know you?" Kero sweatdropped as it looked at what seemed to be a huge white manju bun hugging the air out of him.

Mokona released Kero,"Hyuu huu huu... Mokona forgot! You are different from the other Kero!"

Kero nodded. The group was surprised when he showed no act of confusion when Mokona exclaimed 'the other Kero'.

"Yes. I am different from the other Keros in separate dimensions." Kero stated, earning a gasp from Sakura. "Clow taught me and Yue all about the existence of separate dimensions."

"Kero-chan!" An angry Sakura cried as she grabbed Kero and stretched it him out by the cheeks,"You knew and you never told me?"

"Sakura..." Shaoran sweatdropped as he watched Sakura swing Kero back and forth.

"You never asked!" Kero retorted back, through difficultly, seeing that his cheeks were outstretched by Sakura.

"Hmph," She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms as she let Kero fly out of her grasp.

Among the group, Fai was the only one not sweatdropping at Kero's and Sakura's quarrel.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Kero flew out of Sakura's grasp and rubbed his cheeks with his paws. He then flew towards the coffee table in between the sofa and chairs.

Mokona hopped onto Sakura's head as she and Shaoran walked over towards the couch where Fai and Kurogane were sitting and sat down beside them.

"So you guys,"Kero took a moment to point in the direction at the older Shaoran and Sakura before turning around and pointing to the other three travelers,"Want assistance to find that missy's," he then pointed again to his mistress' older counterpart,"So-called memory fragments?"

The group nodded. Everyone was intently listening and held their breath as Kero made his decision.

"Okay." He shrugged.

The group released their breath as Shaoran and Sakura sweatdropped. That was very un-Kero like.

"That's it?" Sakura asked her guardian.

"No 'But-its-gonna-be-dangerous' act?" Shaoran raised his eyebrows. Shaoran knew Kero was protective when it came to Sakura, not as much as Touya, but yeah, protective.

"Shut up gaki, before I change my mind," Kero said as he and Syaoran shot daggers.

"Yay!" Sakura as she hugged Shaoran out of joy,"That means we can help you guys!" Sakura faced Big Shaoran and Sakura(she decided it was easier to call them this on her part). She saw Big Shaoran's relieved expression.

"Thank you," He said with a smile.

**

* * *

**Some time went by after their conversation. Sakura and Shaoran were in the kitchen making dinner and preparing tea.

Kurogane was sitting on the couch grumbling. He hadn't had a good fight in a while. He saw the younger Syaoran and Sakura walk out of the kitchen. The girl holding a plate of cookies and the boy holding the tea. As the younger Sakura placed the tray of cookies down, the two stuff animals rushed towards the plate, breaking apart from their earlier conversation. It has only been a few minutes but they became good friends.

"Kero!" The girl yelled as she picked up the yellow stuff animal by the wings,"Save some for our guests!"

"Yeah Kero!" Mokona agreed as it stuffed its face with the cookies.

"Sakura!" Kurogane watched it complain,"Lemme down!"

The younger Sakura sighed and placed the yellow thing down,"Just don't eat it all," She instructed before assisting her boyfriend with the tea.

Kurogane turned his attention to his three human companions playing with a game with small pieces of paper called 'goldfish'.

Fai must have noticed his gaze because he turned to him and smiled,"Kuro-sama! Wanna play with us?"

"Like I'll ever play with you,"He rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back.

"Oh yeah!" He heard the little girl cry. Man, won't she shut up?"My friend is going to be coming over any second now. She knows about magic, so-" She was cut off by the doorbell. Kurogane saw her beam. "Yay! That's her right now!"

He watch as she shuffled out the living door. He heard her footsteps and the front door opening.

"Sakura-chan!" Kurogane couldn't help by categorize the voice as familiar.

"You're finally here!" He heard the young Sakura's voice,"Come in!"

The living room door slid open. He lied back down. His face facing the ceiling. He didn't bother to see who this 'friend' of hers is.

"Minna," The cheerful voice of the small auburn hair girl said," My best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji."

Kurogane froze for a quick second before struggling to sit up. He gaze saw the dark hair girl with amethyst eyes.

She bowed,"Konichiwa."

"Tomoyo-hime?" He cried as his eyes widened.

* * *

Yay! I finished! I'm so tired. It's so longggg. I know its probably short to some of you readers, but yeah, its pretty long to me. xD I hope you enjoyed it.

*Remember! In this story there is no such thing as clone Syaoran, clone Sakura, Fei Wang,...etc... So the ones who are traveling are the real Syaoran and Sakura.

Minna - Everyone

Konichiwa - Hello

Otou-san - Father

Onii-chan - Older Brother

Gaki - Brat

**UminekoKingdomHeartsFan - Thanks for the compliment! :D**

**xxxNam-NiCxxx - Thanks for all the advice and compliments, but I already decided what I'm gonna do with the name problems...unless any readers hate it. xP But THANK YOU!**

**meatbunlover - Thanks for encouraging me! ^^**

**Quiequin - Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Firefaerie81 - I have a lot planned for this story, but school is blocking me from updating often, but I will try my best to continue on! Thanks!**

**GAMF Fatlard Hobos - Thank you so much! I never have been good with my grammar. It has always been my weak spot. xP Thank you though!**

**Light of the Fire - You are my first anonymous reader! Thank you! I hope you are still reading this! =)**

**Also, thank you to whoever added me and this story to alerts! And special thanks to whoever added this story and me to favorites! THANK YOU! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! xD  
**

**I really hope you all like this chapter. :D**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
